


"Frivolous Activities"

by Akihaa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, IT'S ME, Pocky Game, bc everyone else sleeps on this rarepair too much, here to fill the sayolisa tag here on this great website of ao3, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: Short SayoLisa pocky day fic nothing more nothing less ;) maybe





	"Frivolous Activities"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual pocky game vine i saw on youtube lol
> 
> Stan sayolisa

”Hey, Sayo!! Do ya know what day it is?” Lisa bounced towards the stoic looking guitarist with a box in her hand.

"Of course, Imai-san. It’s pocky day.” Sayo humoured the other girl.

“Correct!! C’mon, do the pocky game with me~” Lisa pleaded, tugging on Sayo’s sleeve.

Sayo’s heart nearly leapt out her throat, but she somehow staved it down with a cough.

“D-do we really need to participate in such frivolo-"

  
”Sayo~~” Lisa said again, this time in that voice that Sayo didn’t have the heart to say no to. She sighed and complied easy enough.

“Alright, fine…”

Lisa took out a pocky stick from the box and clasped it between her teeth, leaning forward for Sayo to grab hold of it with her own mouth. She watched the flushed Sayo open her lips, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she tried to capture it. Lisa waggled the pocky a bit between her lips, making Sayo even more flustered as she chased it around while Lisa had to stifle her laughter lest she dropped the stick.

"Imai-san!!" Sayo yelped, realizing that Lisa was doing it on purpose before grabbing the stick with her fingers to make it stop moving.

"Shorry, shorry." Lisa giggled. Sayo huffed before leaning down and putting the pocky between her lips.

"Ok, ready...go..!!" Lisa and Sayo nibbled down on their ends of the treat vigorously. Lisa had to keep in herself not to laugh when she looked in Sayo's eyes and realized that Sayo had started to take it seriously.

But just as they got too close and their noses touched, the blush returned to Sayo's cheeks. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes before Lisa decided to bite down and break, but still remaining a hair's breadth away from Sayo's nose.

Sayo had gotten lost in Lisa's eyes during their staredown, and hadn't even realized Lisa "lost" yet. Lisa, noticing Sayo's fazed expression, took the advantage to close whatever little distance they had between their lips, capturing the tiny bit of pocky still protruding from Sayo's mouth and transferring it to her own.

Sayo snapped out of her daze upon feeling the other girl's soft pair of lips.

"L-Lisa..."

"Heehee, I lost~" Lisa giggled after eating Sayo's side of pocky. She leaned forward again, silently asking for Sayo's permission to kiss her again for real this time.

Seeing no sign of resistance, Lisa pressed her lips against Sayo's. They closed their eyes as they touched, relishing the lingering strawberry flavor of the pocky that danced on their lips as they locked together. 

Lisa broke the kiss first, a bit to Sayo's disappointment.

"Wanna do it again?" Lisa suggested with wink.

"Lisa, you were planning this all along from the beginning, weren't you." Sayo sighed, but not without a faint smile.

"You betcha!" Lisa pulled out another pocky from the box.

“You could have just asked if you wanted to kiss me, you know.”

“I know, but where’s the fun in that? Now here, you start first this time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Stan SayoLisa also find me on twitter @AkihaFuji for prime nonsense content


End file.
